Good Ol' Steven Universe
by Miss Misc
Summary: Steven never minded being different. It made him feel special. And everybody loved him just the way he was anyway. But what happens when his "specialness" becomes a problem? Inspired by the ending of "We Need to Talk". Oneshot


A blue foam frisbee sailed through the air, only to have its majestic flight come to an abrupt end by Steven's firm hand.

"Nice catch!" Connie remarked.

"Thanks! Nice throw," Steven replied. The children giggled as he threw the frisbee back at Connie only for it to soar past her and over her head. She chased it, her feet kicking up sand, before it could land in the ocean and float away. After announcing that she had it secured in her hands, Steven (who had followed his friend at a slower pace) began swinging a piece of driftwood he had found nearby, and in doing so, almost whacked Connie with it.

"Sorry, s-sorry!" Steven stuttered, his cheeks growing rosy, embarrassed about his recklessness.

"It's okay," Connie dismissed. "Wow, that's a nice piece of driftwood. It kind of reminds me of - "

"Of a sword?" Steven suggested. He jabbed the wood at an invisible foe, and promptly celebrated his imaginary victory by doing a little dance on the sand.

Connie chuckled at the performance. "No, Steven. And even if it _was_ a sword, the way you handled it would not really do any damage to a hypothetical opponent."

"Oh." Steven stopped dancing. "Maybe you could...teach me?"

"What?" She paused. "What about the gems? I don't think they would like it if I taught you."

"Don't be silly. Wouldn't they want me to be able to protect myself?"

"True, but...Pearl would be a much better teacher. After all, I learned from her."

"But Connie! I like learning things from _you_! You make learning _fun_." Steven's hands were gripped on his friend's shoulders as he whispered the last part, and his pleading face and impeccable logic were enough to change Connie's mind.

"Okay," she agreed slowly. "But - " she started, interrupting Steven's victory dance, "if at any moment you feel you cannot keep up with my lessons, don't push yourself. And don't expect to be amazing at it on your first try."

"Aye-aye, ma'am!" Steven saluted.

Connie couldn't help but smile at her eager friend. "Okay. First we need to work on your posture - your stance." She set herself right behind Steven, causing the latter to become a little flustered, as he could feel her breath on his neck. He was glad she couldn't see how red his face was becoming. He tried to focus on the lesson. "See, you need to be more balanced. You don't want to fall in the middle of a fight. Just arrange your arms like so, and - " Steven giggled, much to his teacher's annoyance, as he lost his stability and fell sideways onto the sand. "This is going to be a long day," Connie stated knowingly.

After a training montage worthy of a killer, original song, Steven decided he was ready to showcase what he learned. "Okay, I think I got it," he told his teacher. " _Now_ can I practice against you?"

"Hmm. I guess that's the only way to make sure you've improved, huh? Hold on, let me get my 'sword'."

While Connie went to fetch a piece of driftwood, her pupil decided to practice his moves until she returned. He was in the middle of a parry when he saw his trainer return, having jogged back with a proper 'weapon'. Steven lowered his raised 'sword' and smiled. Time to show Connie what he was made of.

The two bowed to each other, then got in the proper stance. Steven made the first move. Connie easily blocked it, but had to admit that it was a good shot. She began to counter it, and anticipating that, Steven managed to dodge the attempt with ease, catching his surprised friend slightly off-guard. That was enough for him to deliver a blow that, if done right, could trip his opponent, which would give him a chance to win.

Steven gazed at the ground ahead of him in horror as he realized it had been done wrong.

"Connie!" He rushed to her supine body, fearing the worst.

"Woah," Connie groaned. "Steven, wha - ?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, are you...are you okay?" he asked, on the verge of tears.

"Steven, I'm fine. I just - I guess I underestimated your strength." Connie accepted her friend's hand and managed to lift herself back onto her feet. "Have you been working out?" she asked, half serious.

"No," Steven answered, "I think it's my gem side. I think that's why I'm stronger than you expected. I'm really sorry; are you okay?"

"Steven, I told you already. I'm fine, really, I just - "

"Your hand!" Steven grabbed Connie's left hand. "It's bleeding!"

Connie figured she had simply cut her hand on a seashell when she had fallen on the sand. She was definitely being calmer about this than the trembling half-human before her (whom she noted was avoiding looking at her injured hand). "Steven, it's fine, really. I just need a band-aid, and then we can continue practicing."

"I think I've had enough for today," Steven decided, his frown deepening and his beautiful smile not seeming to return anytime soon, much to Connie's dismay.

* * *

"Dad!"

Greg Universe perked up at the sound of his son's voice. Sometimes he wished he could hear it more often. But the decision to skirt around the gem part of his life was a decision he had made long ago, a decision he had figured was best for both him and his son. As long as Steven knew he was loved, and as long as he had that cheerful smile on his face, Greg was content.

"Dad!" Steven called again. This time, his face was hovering above his father's (who had been napping in his van), causing the middle-aged man to startle at the child's lack of an inside voice.

"You don't need to yell; I'm right here," he said, getting out of the van. Then he saw Steven's frown. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Connie and I were playing swords, but with driftwood, and everything was fine, but then I underestimated my strength and she got hurt and it was all my fault!" The poor child's face was saturated with tears.

"There, there." Greg pulled his boy into a comforting hug. "It's okay. It was an accident, right? You didn't mean it."

"Yeah, but - but Connie needed a band-aid and everything, and she was bleeding and it was horrible!" The more Steven recalled the incident, the tighter his embrace became. Greg wasn't sure he could breathe anymore. "Steven," he gasped.

The scared child immediately released his grip. "See?" he cried. "I did it again! I hurt someone I love!"

"I'm fine," his father assured between gasps. "I just need to catch my breath. So how was Connie? Was she able to walk home by herself - "

"I'm fine, Mr. Universe." Father and son turned to face the girl. "I just cut my hand on a seashell. Steven got me a band-aid, and I was going to go, but it seemed like he was taking this badly, and - "

"No!" Steven yelled. "Don't come near me! I'm like a harsh sun: the closer you get, the more pain you receive." And with that, Steven left, crying all the way home, and leaving a worried Connie and Greg.

* * *

After taking a nap, Steven forgot about his outburst. When he did remember, he decided he was overreacting. He rationalized that it could have been worse, Connie could have been hurt worse and he should be glad that she wasn't. He really should, shouldn't he? He definitely should. He should also be more careful near Connie, his dad, and other humans as well.

He definitely should. But for now, he decided to put the incident behind him.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl!" he yelled. No answer. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl!" Steven's ears perked up and his face brightened when he heard the warp pad activate. "You're here!" he greeted.

"Yes, Steven. We're here," Pearl affirmed.

"But not for long. Sorry Steven, but we cannot afford to prolong our stay. We simply came here to retrieve something, and then we must go," Garnet said in her no-nonsense manner. Amethyst hopped off the pad and prepared to retrieve the item the tall gem was referring to.

"Aww, I wanna come, too!" the eager youth whined.

"Steven, this mission is too dangerous."

"You say that all the time, Pearl! Besides, I've gotten better with my shield now."

"Regardless, I would feel better if you stayed here, in the temple, where you'll be safe and sound, and _not_ in danger."

"You could not handle the temperatures of the place we're going to anyway. The atmosphere is too harsh," Garnet explained.

"Got it!" Amethyst announced. She hopped onto the warp pad, her right hand firmly gripping some gem artifact that Steven could care less about at the moment.

"But you guys might need my shield," Steven argued.

"Sorry, Steven. We have to go now. But we can talk about this when we get back, okay?" Pearl offered.

"Steven's got a point," Amethyst mused. "His shield would actually be especially useful for this mission."

"True, but you know perfectly why he cannot come," Pearl said, glaring at the purple gem.

"Enough," Garnet declared. "We need to go now. Good-bye Steven."

"Good-bye. Steven will just be here." The half-gem closed his eyes for dramatic effect. "All alone."

Silence. The gems were long gone.

* * *

Fortunately, Steven was not truly alone. "Lion!" He giggled as the pink mammal eagerly licked the boy's face. "Stop that!" The lion obeyed, but the child was laughing too much to be surprised. Once he regained his composure, he stood in front of the beast with a faux serious look on his face. The creature met Steven's gaze with understanding eyes. Steven put his arms in front of him in a way not unlike a diver who was preparing to launch himself into the ocean. With a deep breath, he disappeared into the pink mane in front of him.

Several minutes later, Steven re-emerged, out of breath. He landed on all fours and began gasping for breath while the lion of his nonchalantly licked his paw. "Dang it, Lion! There's nothing interesting in your mane anymore," the boy complained. The silent creature responded by staring at his child companion. Steven averted the lion's gaze and glanced at the nearby clock.12:30

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

It was 1:55 when the warp pad was activated once more. Steven was in the middle of playing a made-up game in his room with Lion, but when he heard the familiar sound, he completely abandoned the game in favor of greeting the gems.

"Guys guys guys guys guys!" The gems grinned. They liked it when Steven was cheerful and smiling. "I missed you all so much!" Steven took time to hug each of them at least once. First Pearl, followed by Garnet, and then Amethyst. When he was done, he stepped back, allowing the gems to get a good view of him.

"So, Steven, what did you do while we were gone?" Pearl inquired.

"Oh I just played a game with Lion. It was fun. So, how was the mis...sion?" Steven frowned as he got a better look at the gems. "Why do you guys look... _different_?" Then the answer hit him. "You guys got poofed, didn't you?"

Amethyst nodded. Steven groaned as he saw the scratches on each of their faces.

"This wouldn't have happened if you guys had my shield!" he cried.

"Steven, that's not true. It - the mission was very difficult, and you being there wouldn't change that," Pearl rationalized.

"Maybe, but - you guys got poofed!" Steven began to cry. Despite what he might have led the others to believe, he had not gotten numb to it yet.

"Trust me Steven, if you were there, it wouldn't have changed anything. In fact, it would have been worse, considering we'd have to worry over you, and...uh..." The other gems groaned as Pearl realized she was making things worse.

"Ugh! Once again, Steven Quartz Universe is useless on a super important crystal gem mission!"

"Steven - "

"First it was because I couldn't control my weapon. Now, it's my human side that's a problem." Steven waved his arms in his anger. "First I have to be careful around humans because I could unwittingly be a potential danger to them due to the power of my gem, and now my human side makes me too weak to go on missions with you guys because I'm not immortal and I can die and - " He took a deep breath. "It's just," Steven said quietly, "I'm not human. But I'm not a full gem either. I don't belong in a group with Connie or Dad or with you guys. I'm just a lonely group of...me."

"Steven, I...I had no idea you felt this way," Pearl said truthfully.

Everyone was quiet. Meanwhile, Garnet had left.

* * *

Still nobody had said a word. They had nothing to say. They missed Steven's smile, but didn't know what to say or do to bring it back.

Steven barely noticed when Connie and Greg entered the temple, followed by Garnet.

"Oh, look who's here!" Pearl said, attempting to cheer the sullen youth.

"Yeah, Steven!" jumped in Amethyst, who had previously been quiet but couldn't stand to see her friend so down. "Your good friend Connie, and your fun dad!"

"We heard you're still feeling bad," Greg told his son.

"Garnet brought us here to cheer you up," Connie said.

The aforementioned gem walked up to Steven and knelt before him so she was at eye level. "Steven, listen. You are more than just a half human and half gem. These things aren't what make us think you're special. It's what you are to _us_ that make you special. And what you are to yourself."

"I don't mind being different, but..." Steven paused. "Sometimes, I just wonder...Who am I?"

"You are Steven Quartz Universe, son of Rose and Greg Universe," Pearl answered.

"I know, but - Oh, you don't understand!"

"Well, Steven. It is up to you to figure out who you are and if that person is who you want to be. We cannot do that for you. We also cannot change the fact that you are one-of-a-kind, and that there is not and will never be anyone quite like you. But we can tell you what you are to us," Garnet said. She signaled Connie to come over.

Connie held his hand. "You are my best friend," she told him.

Greg hugged his boy. "You are my beautiful son," he told him.

Garnet led the other gems around Steven. "You are our inspiration," they told him.

"Who else do you wanna be?" Amethyst asked.

And with one simple gesture, Steven Quartz Universe assured the others that they had succeeded in achieving their goal: to make him smile again.


End file.
